Jake and Minio's Adventures
Jake and Minio's Adventures is a series created by lululemonkitty. It has 3 seasons. Characters lululemonkitty: Introduced in: Season 1 Episode 1 Joan: Introduced in: Season 1 Episode 1 Jake: Introduced in: Season 1 Episode 1 Minio: Introduced in: Season 1 Episode 1 The Helicopter: Introduced in: Season 1 Episode 1 The Coyotes: Introduced in: Season 1 Episode 2 (mentioned) Person talking in car: Introduced in: Season 2 Episode 2 (heard only) Season 1 lululemonkitty arrives at the Golf Course and meets Joan. They take care of the cats and do activities with them such as collecting 4 balls, disabling a helicopter and taking a nap. After lululemonkitty and Joan's nap, they find out Minio has been kidnapped and Joan discusses how to save her. She speculates that the helicopter has lifted her up into an unknown location. She also thinks coyotes have dragged her. lululemonkitty speculates that it was both the helicopter and the coyotes. lululemonkitty decides to go out, but Joan decides since it is a blizzard outside, they take a nap. They wake up and luckily, Jake is present. Joan lifts up Jake. While lululemonkitty and Joan get their winter coats on, Jake meows a lot because he wants outside. Later they go outside to drive and get the mail, while Jake is left behind. Season 2 Before lululemonkitty and Joan could come back from getting the mail, they are teleported to Palm Springs into a Motorhome. They wait 2 minutes until they get up. Then they open the door and find out that the motorhome has been in Palm Springs for several months. They call Jake and Minio outside, but they have unfortunately been left behind. lululemonkitty and Joan discuss how to get back in time. The next morning, they drive to Disneyland to have some fun. During the drive, Joan decides to play Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS so they don't get bored. They talk about confinement and how to stop it. The car passes Joan's favorite restaurant, which is presumed to be Carl's Jr. There is lots of smog. After Disneyland, they drive back to the motorhome. During the drive, they go to the Skecher's warehouse. After that, they are trapped in a small roadway and cannot get back. Hours later, they get back to the motorhome to make fresh squeezed orange juice, salad, and pasta. Later in the night, they eat supper. The next morning, they drive back to Edmonton, but they had to rent a Dodge Journey since the Jeep was in use to get burgers. They go to Cabazon to do shopping errands. It is unknown what happened to the Jeep after that. Season 3 Season 3 has been released, first mentioned by Joan in S2E4. Season 3 Episode 1 was released on March 30th, 2015. lululemonkitty and Joan get back to the golf course, teleported on another side. They walk left, and talk about the snow melting and preparing to open up the Golf Course. It is very muddy, so they wipe their boots off in the snow. Later, they realize they have been going the wrong way. They look at deer poop, then they walk. Lululemonkitty and Joan are tired to walk longer, so they stop where they were teleported. While they were resting, the weather was warmer, and Lululemonkitty and Joan forcefully walk home. There was also ice cream available as well as burgers that someone sent. They finally see the helicopter for the first time since they were teleported, and it gets away because Joan accidentally let go. The helicopter sends a letter to text someone to save Minio. Lululemonkitty and Joan were lied to, and Minio was not saved. After watering the plants, Lululemonkitty and Joan decide to go get the mail.